Gary and Widge
Gary and Widge are a pair of men who run a horse-race betting track under Millennion in the anime series. The two were Brandon Heat's first coworkers in the organization before the young man became a sweeper, and years later take care of Mika Asagi when Grave leaves her in their care. Personalities Of the duo, Gary is the more impulsive and hotheaded of the duo, while Widge, the older of the two and the manager of the betting center, is more calm and rational. During the young Brandon's employment at the betting center, Gary would frequently lash out at the young man for making mistakes, only to be calmed down by Widge. Gary is also an alcoholic, and would frequently be seen with a bottle of alcohol. Widge also lives with his elderly mother without revealing the work he does for the organization, but also calmly follows Millennion's orders without fail, as seen when he shoots a thief who attempted to steal from a Millennion warehouse, in order to preserve the organization's name. Later in his old age, Widge has learned to rely more on his hearing than on his eyesight. Synopsis Gary and Widge take Brandon in after he enters Millennion. Despite becoming friends with the newcomer, and Brandon's general acceptance of his new job, the two do not keep him for long, as Brandon soon becomes a sweeper and works directly under Bear Walken. Eight years later, Gary and Widge are later seen mourning Widge's mother, when the two are visited by Brandon, who has come to join them. The two express surprise that Brandon, one of Millennion's top sweepers, would visit the two relatively insignificant betting track managers, Widge adding that Brandon has regularly sent back a portion of his earnings so that Widge could take care of his sick mother. Brandon further reveals that Big Daddy himself came to mourn with the three of them, and Widge kisses the boss's hand in tears of gratitude. At some point after Harry McDowell takes over Millennion, Gary and Widge are fired from their post on the betting track, having been replaced by computers that can automate their work. However, the two retire with a large sum of benefits, in part due to Brandon speaking well of them to Big Daddy, Widge even adding that with Harry taking over Millennion, it was good for them to retire anyway. After Dr. T resurrects Brandon as Beyond the Grave and shortly after Grave kills Bob Poundmax, the amnesic Grave contacts the two to protect Mika while he fights Millennion on his own. Gary and Widge explain the situation to Mika and prevent her from leaving the house to protect her; Widge deduces on his own that Brandon was not a traitor, and that the reason he fights is that he still lives out the Code of Iron. However, this protection was not to last. Their neighborhood is flooded with cars from Millennion, and Balladbird Lee personally breaks into the living room to kidnap Mika. Lee warns Gary and Widge to be more careful about who they lend their car to. Gary taunts Lee about not bringing a gun when threatening the two and shoots him, but Lee cuts the bullet apart in midair and impales Gary. Lee further expresses mock happiness for Widge that the blind old man would not be able to witness the gruesome manner of his death before he dies. Their corpses are left in the room, with "Millennion" smeared in blood on a nearby wall. Grave returns to discover Mika missing and his old friends dead, and tearfully screams upon remembering the impact the two have had on Brandon's life. References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Character